Who Doesn't Love Noah? Noah The Great
by Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever
Summary: Hiya! I got the idea for this fic from all the We Love Chris Mclean fics going around. But what's the difference here? This one is for Noah! Yayz! I need eighteen girls.
1. Chapter 1

-I have only one question- **who doesn't love Noah?**

So you've flipped through the channels- gone through 'Project Dog Grooming', 'Bobbette's next top model' and the 'Almost Fresh' TV channel.

Suddenly a tan face filled your screen. EEEEEEE IT'S NOAH! YAYAYAYAYAY! Anyway, you watch with rapt attention. Turns out it's a commercial- for a reality show? Where- where- the prize i-is Noah? EEEEEEEEEE!

You sprint to your computer to look up the application form. A humongous grin on your face, you fill it out.

You sit there for a while, deep in thought about the love of your life- Noah. It takes your dog, sister, both your parents and some lemurs to move you from the computer and to your room.

Noooooooaaaaaah….

**Okay, that was just a kind of introduction thing. Ignore it. Anyway, here's the form you have to fill out!**

**I have only three rules:**

**1. You may not use the same character you always use for these things.**

**2. It CANNOT be you. It must be a **_**character,**_** not a self-insert.**

**3. Be interesting! I need weirdos, evil people, and all that jazz!**

**Okay, that's it! Here ya go!**

Application form for 'Noah- the great':

Basic-

Name: (first, middle, last)

Nickname:

Age: (This happens two years after TDI, so he's eighteen- stay around that age)

Birthday: (date and year)

Stereotype:

Appearance-

Eyes:

Hair:

Ethnicity: (Specific is good!)

Complexion:

Facial focus: (big nose, beautiful eyes, etc.)

Personality-

Behavior towards-

Friends:

Enemies:

Noah:

-

Their _real _personality: (evil at heart, big softie, etc.)

Clothes:

Basic color scheme: (remember, in TDI they all had a sort of specific look going on- Eva always looked the same, for example)

Everyday clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Athletic:

Accessories: (Purse, glasses, you get the idea)

Body-

Torso most like: (TDI character)

Weight:

Height:

Long/short legs:

Other-

Phobia/s: (include why)

Why NTG (Noah the great)?:

Do they _really _love Noah?: (Remember, I need some drama)

Favorite TDI character besides Noah:

Audition tape: (optional)

Here is my character, as an example:

Basic-

Name: Sarah Cornelia Wang

Nickname: none

Age: 18

Birthday: May 15th, 1990

Stereotype: the bookworm

Appearance-

Eyes: She has dark brown eyes, which perpetually look scared

Hair: Black bob with thick bangs.

Ethnicity: Vietnamese

Complexion: Asian, and she has a freckle on her left cheek

Facial focus: Deer-in-headlights eyes

Personality-

Behavior towards-

Friends: Perpetually quiet and nervous, very eager to please.

Enemies: Scared out of her mind.

Noah: Stuttering and adoration- she kisses the ground he walks on.

-

Their _real _personality: She actually _is _a big chicken, but when she has power she might misuse it.

Clothes:

Basic color scheme: Cream and chocolate brown.

Everyday clothes: a cream t-shirt under a chocolate brown cardigan, a brown pleated school skirt, and brown Mary Janes.

Pajamas: Cream camisole and brown panties, sometimes wears white bunny slippers.

Swimwear: chocolate brown one-piece, which she usually wears under her cardigan until she actually has to get in the water.

Formal: Adorable white 50's-style dress, with a poofy skirt and white Mary Janes.

Athletic: She's not really one for exercise, but a chocolate brown leotard, white leggings, black leg warmers and white running sneakers.

Accessories: She has white Harry Potter style glasses that are perpetually falling down the bridge of her nose.

Body-

Torso most like: Bridgette

Weight: skinny as a beanpole.

Height: rather short.

Long/short legs: Short legs

Other-

Phobia/s: I won't include this, because it would ruin the surprise for you guys.

Why NTG (Noah the great)?: because she is totally and desperately in love with Noah, as well as her mother saying that she should get over her fear of people.

Do they _really _love Noah?: yes- but she has a hard time showing it.

Favorite TDI character besides Noah: Beth

Audition tape: (optional) I don't have one for her yet.

I will only need eighteen girls, because I have decided to include four of the more common Noah pairings: Lindsay, Izzy, Eva and Katie. I am not including Cody, because… well, Cody in a house full of girls? _Problem…_

Please send in!


	2. Chapter that shall be Removed

**Okay, here are the characters in already…**

Jen Taylor (The Queen Bee)

Mac Mackay (The Fantasy Writer)

Riley McNaulty (The Sociopath)

Mika Nekuro (The 'Cruel Mistress')

Levy LeLoma (The Clingy Stalkerish Fan Girl)

Rosy Thomson (The Sweet Girl)

Cassie Jones (The 'Clumsy Loyal Girl')

Sarah Wang (The Bookworm)

**I've got some good diversity so far! Just need… ten more girls!**


End file.
